


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, NSFW, Smut, bottom!Michael, they're at a party and then they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff drags Michael to a party he doesn’t want to go do, Michael runs into his ex, and meets Gavin as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

“This is bullshit,” Michael mumbled under his breath, eyes quickly scanning across the room. “Complete and utter bullshit. How the hell did I let myself get talked into this?”

There were many reasons Michael didn’t want to be at a party just then, but this party in particular made his skin crawl. He knew no one, with the exception of his friend Geoff, who had wandered off at some point throughout the night.

Before Michael had another chance to risk looking ridiculous, someone was stumbling into him.

“There you are, Michael.” Geoff’s slurred voice reached his ears and Michael rolled his eyes, turning to the other man.

“Hey asshole, I was wondering where the fuck you had gone. Talk me into this shit, then fucking abandon me- you’re kind of a shitty friend if you ask me.”

Michael’s words didn’t seem to have much of an effect on Geoff, who only shrugged, offering him a cup of beer, as if that would make up for everything. At first, Michael thought about denying, but when he realized the other had a cup in each hand, getting the alcohol away from him didn’t exactly seem like a bad idea.

Taking the cup, Michael raised it, bumping it against Geoff’s before taking a long drink. “This doesn’t make up for it, you know,” he said.

“Of course I know that. I’m not a goddamn idiot. But come on Michael, you have to admit, all these college papers are getting on your goddamn nerves. Getting a bit of beer in the system never hurt anyone.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” Michael retorted, chuckling before raising the cup to his lips once more. “But you’re not wrong about the stress thing. Fucking trying to keep up with the homework is ridiculous. Yet another reason why I shouldn’t be here right now.”

“You need the experience, dude,” Geoff said before rolling his eyes, downing the rest of his beer. He wiped his mouth on his arm, before wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulder. “You’ll regret it if you get out of here and never went to any parties.”

Once again, Michael had begun to allow his eyes to wander around the room, but by the time he turned back to where Geoff had previously been standing, the other was gone. “Of fucking course,” Michael muttered, the irritation once more starting to well up inside of him.

Geoff wasn’t exactly good at staying put when he was drunk, and it was normal to find him passed out in a corner somewhere afterward. Keeping up with him wasn’t on Michael’s to do list for that night, but he had to admit that it pissed him off. Having just one friend when he didn’t know anyone else would have helped to pass the time.

Those were the thoughts whirling through Michael’s mind when someone caught his eye.

At first, it wasn’t a big deal, just another figure that happened to look like they were walking toward him. However, the closer the person got, the clearer the features became, and then Michael’s eyes were widening.

“Shit,” he hissed quietly, trying to look anywhere but the person approaching him. Then someone caught- a man that didn’t look much younger than himself, his brown hair sticking up wildly in all directions.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Michael realized that he was hot, and that was enough for him. Strolling towards him confidently, Michael slid his arms around the man’s neck, pressing his body up against the others.

A surprised yelp escaped the other man’s lips at his actions, and then he was knitting his eyebrows together as he stared at Michael. “What-”

British accent. Perfect.

“Sorry,” Michael murmured, trying his best to sound entranced, lips just a few inches away from the other’s. “I’m Michael, and-”

“Gavin.”

Michael swallowed heavily, glancing over his shoulder, realizing that the person that had previously been approaching seemed to have stopped his movements. Then he was turning back to Gavin, looking up at him with a desperate expression on his face.

“See that guy standing over there, behind me? That’s my ex, he- I don’t want to talk to him, fuck do I not want to. Make out with me?”

The bluntness behind his words seemed to surprise Gavin, but then he was shrugging, wrapping his arms around Michael’s body, pulling him forward and tilting his head in order to kiss him properly.

If Michael was being honest with himself, he hadn’t been expecting Gavin to be a good kisser. It was pure desperation, and Gavin was decently hot. That had been enough for him. However, the longer they kissed, and the more intense it became, the less Michael started thinking about his ex and the more he started thinking about Gavin.

After several long minutes, the two parted, and Michael let out a harsh breath. “Damn,” he mumbled, almost in a daze. “You’re pretty fucking good at that.”

“You’re not bad yourself, love,” Gavin replied, his voice almost a purr that caused chills to make their way down Michael’s spine.

Michael stared at Gavin’s face as the other man briefly glanced behind Michael’s back. He assumed Gavin was looking for his ex, and Michael appreciated his thoughtfulness. It helped avoid what otherwise could have been awkward.

Pushing himself up onto his toes, Michael pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek before allowing his lips drift over Gavin’s ear. “Is he still there?” He asked quietly, running his fingers through the Gavin’s hair in an attempt to make it seem like he was attempting to be seductive.

Due to the way he had subconsciously lowered the tone of his voice, Michael wasn’t completely sure that he wasn’t.

“Mhmm,” was Gavin’s simple response, tightening his grip on Michael slightly. One of his hands was sliding up then, pressing between Michael’s shoulder blades and holding the other against him. “He’s still there. Staring at us actually.”

“Fuck,” Michael muttered, his tone laced with irritation. “I wish he would just fuck off. I haven’t- haven’t talked to him since the breakup, and I really don’t want to.”

“Any particular reason why not?”

Michael was pulling back at that, locking eyes with Gavin as he did so. “I just met you,” he pointed out. “Don’t know why I’d reveal that information so soon.”

Then Gavin was shrugging, pulling Michael closer and pressing their lips together once more. At first, Michael tensed, but after a moment he was relaxing against him. One of the hands that had previously been tangled in his hair made it’s way down to the side of his face, thumb stroking over Gavin’s cheek.

When they parted, Gavin had a cocky look on his face, something that made Michael want to punch him. However, the fact that they were so close- their lips only an inch away from each others, and bodies pressed completely together- made it impossible for Michael to care too much.

“Maybe you should explain because I helped you out,” Gavin suggested, brushing his lips over Michael’s once more. “I didn’t have to kiss you, you know. I could have pushed you away and let you deal with your ex.”

“I’d imagine that someone like you would have trouble getting some,” Michael replied, breath catching in his throat. Honestly, he didn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, but Gavin was irritating him too much for him to go down without a fight. “I’m not too worried.

The corners of Gavin’s lips were tugging up into a smile at that, and he brushed their lips together once more before meeting Michael’s eyes. “I don’t think you believe that, love,” he said, putting special emphasis on the last word. “I take your breath away.”

“Y-you’re an asshole,” Michael muttered. Due to the pressure building up inside of him, Michael wasn’t able to hold himself back any longer, glancing over his shoulder for the briefest of moments.

Much as he had been expecting, the man still stood there, and the angry look on his face was far too familiar for Michael’s tastes.

“Fine,” he said quietly, turning back to Gavin. Before he said anything more, he was kissing Gavin again, even harder than before. A large portion of his reasoning had to do with the fact that he was trying to rub it it in his ex’s face. He was done with him, once and for all.

However, another part of his reasoning was simply that Gavin was a damn kisser- despite what he had said, Michael wanted more.

Then he was glancing up at the other man, the look of desperation on his face returning. “If, if I tell you what happened, between me and my ex…” Michael trailed off at that, causing Gavin to raise an eyebrow curiously.

“Yes?” He prompted, squeezing Michael encouragingly. “Go on.”

“If I tell you about my ex, and he’s still there when we’re finished, will you come home with me?” Michael spit the words out in a rush, running them together in a way that made them almost impossible to understand.

Fortunately, Gavin managed to catch his drift, and then he was tilting his head. “Why?”

“Because, I want to get away from him, and you’re here. He sees us, and’ll leave me the fuck alone if we go together. But if, if I leave by myself, he’ll stop me.”

The pause that followed caused Michael to shift nervously where he stood, but then Gavin was nodding his head. “Alright,” he said slowly, scanning Michael’s face as he spoke. “If you tell me what exactly is going on, then I can help you.”

Sighing a deep breath of relief, Michael felt himself practically melt against the other man. Then he was running a hand affectionately through his hair, shoulders dropping slightly at his words. “Thank you,” he murmured, and Gavin shook his head.

“It’s not a problem,” Gavin replied. “So what-”

“He cheated on me,” Michael cut him off, biting his lip and averting his eyes as soon as the words had left his lips. “Multiple times, and I kept going back to him. We’ve broken up and gotten back together countless times, and I’m done. I don’t want to talk to him anymore, I want to move on.”

The curious look that had previously been on Gavin’s face was changing then, instead becoming one of concern. “He-”

“Gavin please,” Michael exclaimed desperately, pulling his hand away from the other man to run it through his own hair. “Don’t ask any questions, I told you what happened. That’s all you need to know.”

At his words, Gavin glanced over Michael’s shoulders again before returning his eyes to Michael’s face. “He’s still there,” he said quietly, and Michael felt his body tense all over again.

“Goddamnit,” was Michael’s only response, and then he was pulling away from Gavin. Catching Gavin’s hand in his own, Michael bit down on his lip. “You promised,” he said quietly. “You said you’d come home with me.”

“I didn’t promise anything, love.”

A look of panic made it’s way across Michael’s face at that, and he tightened his grip. “G-Gavin, please-”  
Gavin was quick to cut him off, squeezing Michael’s hand gently. “I didn’t say I wouldn't love, I just said I hadn’t promised. Though that was probably an unnecessary comment. Sometimes I’m not the best with words. Show me which way to go, and I promise I’ll follow.”

——————

It turned out that Michael’s assumption had been correct.

The two managed to walk out of the building without a problem, though Geoff had put up a bit of a fuss when Michael explained to him that he was leaving. However, once he had seen Michael’s fingers laced with Gavin’s, he had let it go, only winking at him as Michael blushed.

By the time they had exited the building, Michael had relaxed significantly, and he looked up at Gavin gratefully. “Thank you,” he murmured quietly, biting down on his lip as he stared.

“Well, we’re not back at your place yet, love,” was Gavin’s quick response. “I suppose I should go home with you like I said I would. Besides, it’s not a terrible idea, considering how your ex was looking at us. He didn’t exactly look happy. I’m not saying he’d follow you, but- it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Michael nodded quickly at his words, beginning to tug Gavin in the general direction of where he had parked his car. “You’re not wrong,” he said, tightening his grip on Gavin’s hand as the words passed his lips. “Also, it’s not a weird thing for him not to look happy. He never looks happy. Fucking unfortunately for me.”

The pause that followed caused both men to feel awkward, and Michael was almost sorry he had said it. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed that Gavin deserved some sort of explanation- he had just walked up to him and asked him to kiss him, after all.

“Why did you keep going back?” Gavin asked, upon arrival at Michael’s car. As soon as Gavin had spoken, Michael was releasing his hand, turning his body away and opening the door to his car.

“I’m fucking stupid,” he finally replied, and his tone was bitter. “I’m too fucking trusting and I kept thinking he would get better.”

Then he was entering the car, slamming the door behind him. After a few moments, Gavin was joining him, closing his door as well and going to buckle his seat belt. “You deserve better than that.”

“You don’t even know me,” Michael mumbled as he fastened his own seat belt, turning on the car a moment later. “How the fuck do you know what I deserve?”

“Because I’m not stupid,” was Gavin’s confident answer. “No one deserves to be treated like that, it’s fucking dumb that he thought otherwise.”

Michael tried to ignore the way his heart seemed to flip at the words- somehow Gavin managed to be charming and a pest simultaneously. The rest of the ride back to Michael’s apartment was basically silent, the only noise that of the radio playing quietly.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Michael paused, and he had to keep himself from face palming. “You’re fucking stuck here,” he groaned, running a hand through his hair. “I’m a fucking idiot. You didn’t come with me to the party, how the hell are you supposed to get home? Your car still back at the party?”

Gavin laughed softly at that, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t have a car?” he said, his voice more of a question than a statement.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Michael tried his best to mask his confusion. He failed. “How’d you get there, then?”

“I walked.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Michael hissed under his breath. “You let me drive you all the way out here when you were close enough to walk home?”

Gavin smiled at his words, reaching over to take Michael’s hand in his own. “I promised you that I’d go home with you. I wasn’t about to break a promise with someone as amazing as you.”

“You hardly know me,” Michael replied, for the third time that night. However, he felt warmth beginning to rush to his cheeks at the words.

“I can call a cab,” Gavin said with a shrug. “But you deserved to get home safely. I’ve been watching, making sure no one was following. You should be alright.”

Michael bit down on his lip firmly, closing his eyes as his brain raced to consider the situation. Then he was shaking his head. “You don’t have to call a cab,” he said simply. “You should come in. I’ve got a couch you can sleep on, and even though it might not be the most comfortable thing in the world, I can drive you home in the morning. Save you some money.”

“Oh, Michael, that’s not necessary,” Gavin insisted, but before he could say anything more, Michael was cutting him off.

“Yeah it is, dipshit. It’s my fault you’re even here in the first place, I’m not going to make you pay for it. Besides, having you in my apartment wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing.”

Raising an eyebrow, a smile crossed Gavin’s face. “Is that so?” he asked, the slightest traces of laughter in his tone. “I mean, I would say the same thing, but I thought it would be too blunt.”

There wasn’t a doubt in Michael’s mind that his face was visibly red, but he decided he didn’t give a fuck. Finally proceeding to turn off the car, Michael shrugged. “You’re a good kisser.”

Gavin flashed him a proper smile at that, and Michael had to stop himself from thinking about how amazing it made him feel. Then he was rolling his eyes, speaking once more. “Shut the fuck up, asshole. It’s not my fault.”

“No one ever said it was,” Gavin replied, the smile still on his face. “And I didn’t say anything.”

Opening his car door, Michael tried to hold back the smile he could feel beginning to tug at the corners of his own lips. Then he was getting out of the vehicle. “Yeah, I know.”

If they were being honest, the walk to Michael’s apartment wasn’t nearly quick enough for either of them. When they were inside, and Michael had closed the door behind them, he flipped on the lights before turning to Gavin.

“Are you sure I’m going to sleep on the couch?” Gavin asked curiously, a cocky expression on his face. “Maybe I’m jumping the gun on that one, but-”

“Shut the hell up,” Michael muttered, closing the distance between the two of them as he gathered Gavin’s shirt in his hands, pressing their lips together a bit harder than he had intended to. For several minutes, the two of them only stood there, the kiss growing gradually more intense with every passing moment.

Then they were parting, and the speed of both men’s breathing had drastically increased.

“Fuck,” Gavin mumbled, pressing their lips together once more, though the intensity wasn’t as strong as the the time before. “If you’re going to kiss me like that when I keep talking, I’ll never shut up.”

“That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever fucking heard,” Michael breathed, threading his fingers through Gavin’s hair and tugging on it as he pulled him forward once more.

“You don’t seem to care too much,” Gavin said, his words muffled by Michael’s lips being pressed against his own.

After a long pause, Michael replied. “No, I guess I really fucking don’t. Your fucking amazing kissing sort of makes up for what a goddamn dork you are.” His tone was breathy, his eyes half lidded as he stared up at the other man.

Gavin didn’t look much better off, a light flush across his cheeks as he settled his hands on Michael hips. His fingers stroked gently underneath Michael’s shirt, causing a quiet noise to escape his lips and a shiver to go down his spine.

The reaction seemed to be taken as a good sign, seeing as a moment later Gavin was gently pushing at Michael’s hips, slowly backing him up until the man’s back hit the wall. At the impact, Michael gasped quietly, eyes quickly lifting to catch Gavin’s own. “Pushy,” he murmured quietly, and a grin crossed Gavin’s lips at the response.

Leaning down to catch Michael’s lips in his own, Gavin only nodded. “Mhmm, maybe just a bit. But only because you like it.”

Choking out a quiet moan, Michael allowed his eyes to flutter shut, head dropping back and hitting the wall behind him. He had been aware of the distance of the wall, the contact didn’t hurt as much as it could have. Instead, it simply served as a sort of support for Michael, something to keep him steady as his legs threatened to buckle underneath of him.

As the thoughts raced through his head, a breathy chuckle escaped Michael’s lips as he tried to get a handle on the words he wanted to say. Finally, he was speaking. “Y’know,” he said, wrapping his arms a bit more firmly around Gavin’s neck, “when I said that I wanted you to come home with me, this wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

“Wasn’t it?” Gavin replied, leaning down and beginning to nip gently at Michael’s jawline. It was obvious that his intention wasn’t necessarily to leave marks, though if he was being honest, Michael wouldn’t exactly have minded if it was. “Do you want me to stop?” The man continued, and Michael felt his body tense at the words.

“No,” he exclaimed, probably a bit too quickly to not be considered panicky. Fortunately for Michael, Gavin didn’t seem to mind too much, simply chuckling softly under his breath as he allowed his lips to travel further down Michael’s neck. “Don't you fucking dare stop, asshole.”

“Again with the being so pushy,” Gavin whispered against Michael’s skin, and at the action Michael felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The tone of the other man’s voice had dropped significantly, and it was fairly obvious that he was turned on.

The very thought of such a thing was enough to get Michael that much more worked up, fingers clutching almost desperately at the hair at the back of Gavin’s neck.

By that point Gavin had started to increase the harshness of his bites, sucking the skin into his mouth and causing a mix of pain and pleasure to wash over Michael’s entire being. After several times of doing that, Gavin was pulling away from Michael’s neck, moving to kiss him deeply once more.

When he pulled away, it wasn’t far, Gavin making sure to mumble the next words right against Michael’s lips. “Remember what you said earlier about me not being able to get any? Still think that’s the case?”

Michael shuddered at his words, forcing his eyes open and staring up at the other. “I could stop this right now,” Michael stammered out, but the words sounded forced, causing a smile to make it’s way across Gavin’s face.

“Mhmm,” he said as his hands began to push at Michael’s shirt. The feeling of his bare, warm hands touching the skin of his sides caused Michael to moan quietly once more, eyes dropping shut. “You could,” Gavin continued. “You absolutely could call it off. And I wouldn’t even hesitate respecting that. But you’re not going to.”

Whimpering quietly, Michael tried to stop himself from pushing his hips forward into Gavin’s, but he was unable to acknowledge that attempt. Unfortunately for him, Gavin only tightened his grip on Michael at the action, holding him a good distance away.

“What the fuck makes you think I wouldn’t?” Michael asked, voice cracking near the end of the sentence due to his being so turned on.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Gavin replied with a shrug, beginning to push Michael’s shirt even further up his body. “Maybe the fact that just a few minutes ago you were practically begging me not to stop. That has something to do with it.”

“I, I wasn’t begging,” Michael said with a shake of his head. Despite his words, when Gavin began to tug his shirt up and over his head, Michael went along with it, raising his arms above his head and allowing Gavin to pull it off completely.

Then one of Gavin’s hands was returning to his waist, while the other went to his chest, once more pinning him to the wall. Though the restraint wasn’t much it still caused Michael to whine, shifting where he stood.

“I don’t know about that, love,” Gavin replied, beginning to run one of his thumbs over one of Michael’s nipples. The action caused a chill to make it’s way down Michael’s spine, and a quiet moan escaped his lips despite his trying to keep it back. “Sounded like begging to me.”

“Asshole,” Michael breathed, once more opening his eyes to lock with Gavin’s. “You’re such a cocksure shit-head, I don’t even know why I’m doing this with you.”

Biting down on his lip, it was obvious Gavin was trying to hold back a grin. “It’s because you think I’m hot,” was Gavin’s confident reply. Heat rushed to Michael’s cheeks at his words, though he wasn’t sure how he recognized the change, since his whole body currently felt like it was on fucking fire.

“I do not,” Michael retorted, but the tone of his voice made it clear that it wasn’t even close to the truth. “I just think you’re g-good at what you’re doing.”

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Gavin began to pinch at the nipple he had previously been massaging. “Don’t think I’m even a tiny bit sexy?” He questioned, a fake pout making it’s way across his face. “Because I think you’re bloody sexy yourself.”

Michael moaned quietly at his words, his hands making their way to the hem of Gavin’s shirt a moment later. However, despite his desperate tugging, Gavin refused to let him pull it over his head. “Come on, Gavin,” Michael whined, sliding his hands up and under Gavin’s shirt and onto his chest.

Truth be told, he was surprised at what his hands brushed over, Gavin having a lot more hair on his chest than he would have expected. Certainly a lot more than him. That didn’t stop him, in fact, it only served to turn him on more, looking up at the other man with an innocent look on his face.

“My shirt is off,” he said, biting down on his lip. “I think I deserve to see you too.”

“Aww, but Michael, I thought I wasn’t sexy. Why would yo want to see me naked if you’re not attracted to me?” The confident tone in his voice pissed Michael off to no end, and it pissed him off even more that he found it attractive.

“Come on dipshit,” Michael insisted. “I just- come on.”

“Only if you admit that you think I’m sexy.”

A groan escaped Michael’s lips before he could help it, taking his hands out from under Gavin’s shirt and quickly threading them through Gavin’s hair. Using it as a method to pull the other man forward, Michael pulled Gavin forward, pressing their lips together roughly and beginning to lick at his lips.

After a few long minutes, Michael was pulling away. “You’re fucking sexy,” he murmured quietly, emphasizing the words with several pecks to Gavin’s lips. “And it pisses me off. Is that good enough for you?”

A proud look made it’s way across Gavin’s face and then he was nodding, pulling away from Michael just far enough and for just long enough to tug his shirt over his head. Michael sucked in a harsh breath at the action, his eyes immediately making their way to simply stare at the other man.

“Fuck,” he breathed quietly, pupils dilated so much that the color of his eyes was barely visible. “I just- goddamnit.” Then he was placing his hands on Gavin’s chest, pushing himself up onto his toes to kiss Gavin for several long seconds before moving himself away once more.

Taking Gavin’s hand in his own, Michael began to tug at him, and a look of confusion made it’s way across Gavin’s face. “What-”

“God, you’re fucking stupid,” Michael said, before Gavin even had a chance to finish. “You’re fucking lucky you look as good as you do. I’m taking you to my bedroom, idiot. I’ve got shit in there to do this properly.”

Michael watched as Gavin turned bright red, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Right,” he said, biting down on his lip. “My bad. I knew that, I just-”

“Shut the fuck up, idiot,” Michael replied, rolling his eyes as a smile crossed his face. “Just come with me.” Gavin didn’t argue, simply allowing Michael to lead him down a hallway and into a room that was entirely dark.

“Lights on or off?” Michael asked, tightening his grip on Gavin’s hands.

“Uh, on. I want to see you, you know. If you look that good when you’re just shirtless, I can’t imagine how incredible you’ll look when you’re not wearing anything.” Michael blushed at that, rolling his eyes as he flipped the lights to on.

“You could have just said on, you didn’t have to go into that much detail.” Gavin’s hands were on his waist again then, pressing him backward into the direction of where Michael knew his bed was.

“I know,” Gavin said, smiling softly as the backs of Michael’s knees hit the bed, causing him to sit down. Then he was scooting up and laying back, and Gavin was quickly following, framing Michael’s hips by straddling him. “But you wouldn’t have gotten so red if I said something so simple.

Then he was placing a hand on either side of Michael’s head and leaning down to kiss him, and Michael felt his heart racing at the look of the other man on top of him. This was right, this was good, this was perfect. And fuck, was he happy he had invited Gavin to come home with him.

For several long moments, neither man said a word, both far too caught up in the feeling of each other. Michael almost immediately had wrapped his arms up and around Gavin’s neck, fingers sliding to tangle in the other’s hair.

Even though the two hardly knew each other, it already felt as if they had some sort of a rhythm, it felt like they worked. Despite the fact that this certainly wasn’t Michael’s first time hooking up with someone, there was no doubt in his mind that it was the most comfortable.

Usually first times in general were awkward and clunky, all bumping noses and clashing teeth. But this- this wasn’t like that, not in the least. Instead, Gavin was beyond incredible at what he did, what he was currently doing, and it made Michael’s head spin.

“I- fuck, Gavin,” Michael finally mumbled against the other man’s lips, forcing himself to open his eyes. He was rewarded with the sight of Gavin only a few inches from his own face, pupils dilated in a way that only served to turn Michael on further.

“What is it, love?” Gavin purred, and the tone of his voice caused Michael to shiver once more, biting down firmly on his lip. It took him a few moments to put himself together well enough to proceed, and then he was tugging gently on Gavin’s hair instead.

The small moan that passed Gavin’s lips at the action, showed Michael once and for all that despite what he was feeling, he wasn’t the only one that was falling apart due to the situation. That was encouraging him to continue, sucking in a harsh breath before spitting out his response.

“You just going to kiss me all night, or are you actually going to fucking do something?”

One of Gavin’s eyebrows lifted at that, the corners of his mouth also tugging upward into a confident smirk. “You really aren’t a patient one, are you, Michael?”

“I don’t think you want me to be,” Michael retorted breathily, yanking harshly on Gavin’s hair and pulling a growl from his lips. Then Gavin was wrapping a hand in Michael’s hair as well, his lips quickly to Michael’s neck.

Using the handful of hair he had obtained, Gavin pulled on it roughly, forcing Michael to expose his neck as a response. That only caused Michael to moan, and he only felt the vibrations of his own noises even more strongly thanks to the new angle.

Beginning to bite gently over the skin of Michael’s neck, Gavin slid a hand down to run along Michael’s waist, scratching gently at the already revealed skin. “You’re such a bitch, Michael,” he mumbled, and his words sounded hesitant, as if he was testing the waters.

Michael wasn’t thinking of anything other than response, parting his lips and moaning brokenly as he arched his back. “Sh-shit, Gavin.”

“Mmm, you like that, do you? Me calling you a bitch?” The words were more confident than they had been before, and that confidence only seemed to be increasing with every word. It was like he was trying to find his boundaries, and Michael had just revealed he was down for dirty talk.

“Fuck yes,” Michael groaned, emphasizing each word and punctuating the words with a moan. “God, fuck, I love it so much. You sound so amazing like this Gavin, never heard someone sound so sexy in bed.”

The chuckle that Gavin released at that caused yet another shiver to race through Michael’s body. “How do I know that you’re not just saying that, love?” Gavin asked against the skin of Michael’s neck as he began to suck the skin into his neck properly, leaving even more marks.

Some of the marks were darker than others, and parts of Michael’s mind were screaming at him to make Gavin stop marking him for fuck’s sake. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cover them up, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to having to explain a neck full of hickeys to any of his friends, much less to Geoff.

However, yet another part of his brain- the bigger part, the part he ended up listening to- told him to just relax. It wasn’t like he didn’t want it, it was more like he was trying to avoid the embarrassment. In the heat of the moment, with the pleasure that was coursing through his veins with every bite, with even the tiniest nip- it was well worth any explanations he would have to do later.

“I’m not just saying it Gavin, I promise, holy shit,” he finally managed to choke out, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as a response to the enjoyment he was getting out of the situation.

Then Gavin's free hand, the one that had been rubbing gently over his side, was sliding even further down, stopping at the button of Michael’s jeans. Seeing as he only had one free hand, Michael considered trying to help him, and for a minute he tried to, starting to move his hands from around Gavin’s neck.

That was when Gavin made a threatening noise, and it caused Michael’s toes to curl in pleasure simply at the sound. He didn’t move his arms.

As it turned out, Gavin didn’t need his help, which only served to turn Michael on even more. The other man unbuttoned his jeans with a single hand, unzipping and quickly parting the fabric before rubbing Michael over his boxers. 

The suddenness of the action caused Michael to moan in surprise, his back arching once again. Suddenly all he wanted was more, more of Gavin, more of the hand on his dick, more of anything this man was willing to give him.

Nothing more, nothing less- all he wanted was to submit, and once the switch had been flipped, it was difficult to flip it back.

As soon as Michael had that realization, his entire body was relaxing, eyes wide as he stared up at Gavin with an innocent expression on his face. Thanks to his prior experience, Michael had determined the exact looks that tended to get the best reactions out of his partners.

Of course, those reactions varied from person to person, but that seemed as good a place to start as any. Beginning to gently tangle his fingers in Gavin’s hair, Michael played with the strands gently as he bit down on his lip.

Gavin shuddered at the actions, and Michael watched eagerly as he did. That was what he had been hoping for, and he was more than happy that he had received it. “You gonna fuck me?” He asked quietly, the tiniest hint of hope to his tone.

He watched as Gavin’s eyes darkened even further than they had been before, and then he was shoving Michael’s jeans down to his knees. It took a bit more effort than either of them would have liked, but by the time they were off completely, both men were eager to continue.

Since Gavin had moved back in order to remove Michael’s jeans, Michael pushed himself into a sitting position, quickly moving his own hands to the waistband of Gavin’s jeans as he kneeled in front of him.

Leaning forward to kiss him deeply, Michael allowed a whimper to escape his lips as he simultaneously pushed his tongue into Gavin’s mouth and began to unbutton his jeans. Much as Gavin had done before, Michael shoved his hand into the other man’s pants, though instead of rubbing him over his boxers, Michael decided to take it a step further and slid his hand under them in order to wrap his hand properly around Gavin’s dick.

He could feel Gavin hardening further with every stroke, and he moved his other hand to the side of Gavin’s face, holding him close as the intensity of their kisses and the pace of his hand increased.

For a long moment, the two remained like that, Gavin panting heavily into Michael’s mouth, and Michael trying desperately to pull a moan from the other man. Gavin had heard his moans, so it was only fair that it would work in reverse as well. That was his reasoning, at any rate.

Unfortunately for Michael, that didn’t happen immediately, and Gavin had hardly made a sound that wasn’t heavy breathing when he pulled Michael’s hand away. Despite the fact that he wasn’t even the one that had been being touched, Michael whined quietly, causing Gavin to chuckle softly and shake his head.

“That’s more than enough,” Gavin said, tone deep as he stripped himself of his jeans and boxers completely. In that moment, Michael was almost overwhelmed, eyes immediately moving to focus on Gavin’s cock, swallowing heavily at the many thoughts that rushed through his mind.

Not only was he interested in Gavin’s size, but the deep tone of the man’s voice had also caught Michael’s attention. There was no doubt that it was changing throughout the night, as he became increasingly more turned on.

Just the thought was enough to send a shiver down Michael’s spine, and he was allowing his eyes to drift shut slightly. Not everyone got to see Gavin like this, his hair a mess, eyes dilated and voice deep. It wouldn’t surprise him if a good amount of people had, but not everyone.

He was one of the people that had, and that made Michael feel good, better than he wanted to admit about something that wasn’t even physical.

Then Gavin was exhaling sharply, his hands moving to rest on Michael’s shoulders as he pushed him to lay on his back. Before Michael was even aware of what was happening, he had been rid of his own boxers, and for a minute he almost felt embarrassed. He was exposed in front of someone he hardly knew, and it just felt odd.

However, when Gavin’s lips met his own once more, the kiss more gentle and loving than any of the previous ones, Michael felt all of the tension he had been experiencing beginning to melt away.

“Are you alright, love?” Gavin asked quietly, mumbling the words into Michael’s ear as he trailed his fingers lightly over different parts of Michael’s body. The question seemed extraordinarily sweet to Michael’s sex-addled mind, and even later, when he looked back on it, it was still pretty sweet.

“M’alright,” he replied, the words trailing together as he enjoyed the feeling of Gavin’s fingers on his skin. “I’m perfectly alright. Want you to- if you want to fuck me, you can. I want it, you don’t have to, but-”

Michael’s babbling was cut off by Gavin kissing him once more, running a hand through Michael’s curls and tugging on them gently before pulling away. “Of course I want to, Michael. You’re bloody gorgeous, I’d never turn that down, not in a million years.

Humming quietly at Gavin’s response, Michael tried his hardest to hold back a whine when the other man pulled away. In his mind, he knew that this was necessary, that Gavin was only going to get what they needed to do this safely, and to make it enjoyable for both of them.

However, that didn’t make it any easier, or make him any less cold, when there was no longer a body on top of his own.

It didn’t take long for Gavin to return, and Michael easily caught what he had retrieved. In one hand he held a condom, a bottle of lube in the other. That only caused Michael’s body to relax more, the thoughts of what the future held causing him to want to let it happen faster.

“You’re sure you want this?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow as he straddled Michael’s thighs. Even though he knew it was ridiculous to be irritated by Gavin’s questioning, that he was only trying to be safe, and make certain he had permission, Michael couldn’t help but become slightly desperate at how long he was dragging it out for.

“Of fucking course I’m sure,” Michael snapped, the words trailing off into a broken moan. “I wouldn’t be saying that I was sure if I wasn’t. I want you to fuck me, I know it’ll be so good, and that’s why I want it.”

To emphasize his statement, Michael spread his legs even further apart than they had been before, looking up at Gavin with clear desperation plastered across his face. “I need it,” he murmured, putting special emphasis on need. He was willing to do whatever it took to make Gavin proceed, and if that meant practically bribing him with eagerness, that was what he would do.

Once more, Michael watched as a shudder overtook Gavin, the other man biting down firmly on his lower lip as he stared down at Michael. For a moment he looked hesitant, as if he was about to say something, but then he was shaking his head, placing the bottle of lube off to the side.

“Alright, Michael,” he said, nodding promptly as soon as the words left his lips. It seemed to Michael that he was trying to convince himself that it was alright, that Michael really wanted this, and then confidence was returning to Gavin’s face.

He opened the condom that he still held, rolling it over his dick and shooting Michael a smile. “So I don’t forget later,” he explained. “You know, in the heat of the moment and all.” Michael couldn’t help but giggle at his words, rolling his eyes as Gavin picked up the lube he had previously set to the side.

Spreading his legs further still, Michael spoke. “You’re far too cute for this situation,” he said, a tiny smile making its way to his face.

Gavin chuckled at that, shaking his head as he squirted a rather generous amount of the slick onto his fingers, beginning to warm it between them. “Maybe,” he said finally, planting his other hand on the side of Michael’s face once more as he smiled down at him. “But I’ll make you feel good anyways.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Michael swallowed heavily as Gavin began to tease his fingers gently over his ass. “I-I’m sure you will,” he said, trying not to make his words sound choked. The tip of one of Gavin’s fingers caught on his rim before moving away, causing a whimper to escape Michael.

“Patience, love,” Gavin laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s lips. That was all it took for Michael to break, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck once more. Then he was pressing their lips together, hard- harder than even any of their previous kisses.

“If, If I’m going to have to be patient for the fingers in my ass, then you’re not allowed to tease me with the kisses,” he gasped against Gavin’s lips, which only caused Gavin to laugh once more.

To Michael’s relief, Gavin seemed to listen to his request, which had really been more of a command. He pressed their lips together once more, the way he worked them together causing Michael to feel almost unimaginable amounts of pleasure.

Again, Michael almost scolded himself. It was just kissing, he told himself. This isn’t even the best of it. However, he couldn’t help himself from trembling at the skill Gavin obviously had.

Then, in what was only a split second’s time, Gavin was pressing a finger into Michael. It wasn’t a gradual thing, as Michael had been expecting. He had expected to be teased relentlessly, for Gavin to drag this out until he was squirming and begging for him to continue.

Instead, Gavin had pushed the entirety of his finger into Michael, going to the knuckle right off the bat. Michael let out a broken moan in his surprise, his mouth falling open as the speed of his breathing increased.

“Fuck,” he drawled, already beginning to grind back against the digit. “Fuck, I wasn’t expecting that, asshole.”

Gavin smiled at that, beginning to rub his lips along Michael’s jawline, nipping softly at the skin yet again. “I know,” he said confidently, crooking the finger inside of Michael, causing the man to squirm in his pleasure. “That was kind of the point.”

Yet another quiet moan passed Michael’s lips at that, his mind swirling with many thoughts, the majority of them focused on just how hot Gavin was in that moment. As a response, something to try to get Gavin to think he was just as sexy as Michael found him, Michael was arching his back, pushing his ass back against Gavin’s finger.

“Fuck,” he groaned, dragging the word out and making it as breathy as he could manage without turning himself on too much. Looking up at Gavin through his eyelashes, Michael bit down on his lip, releasing a shaky breath. “Do what you want to me, Gavin, come on. I know you want to, I can tell just by the look on your face.”

That wasn’t stretching the truth in the slightest, and Michael meant every word. However, by the way a quiet chuckle escaped Gavin’s lips at the phrase, it didn’t seem that the other man believed him.

Despite that, Gavin began to slowly work his finger in and out of Michael, using long, slow thrusts that caused Michael to writhe where he lie. “I don’t know if you truly mean anything,” Gavin replied, stressing the last word. “There’s a lot of things I can do to you, and I’m sure you’d say no to one of them.”

“Fucking try me.”

Shaking his head, Gavin simply pushed his finger in a bit more roughly, and Michael twisted slightly, a broken sound escaping him. “Maybe later, love. Some other time,” Gavin replied, and then he was working a second finger in beside the first.

“B-but, but I want it,” Michael stammered, breathing heavy as he continued to press back against Gavin’s fingers. “You don’t know what I can take, Gav. I’m, I’m amazing.”

When Gavin laughed rather loudly at his words, heat rushed to Michael’s cheeks. He had been intending to make Gavin laugh, but that wasn’t what he thought he would sound like. Maybe it was just the fact that the situation was so inherently sexual, but even Gavin’s laugh was sexy.

“You are, Michael,” Gavin finally replied, once both of his fingers were seated inside of Michael. “But that doesn’t mean I want to scare you away.”

For a long moment, Gavin hardly moved, only gently shifting his fingers from time to time. After a while, it was too much for Michael to take, and then he was moaning once more. Wrapping his hands firmly in Gavin’s hair, Michael proceeded to give both handfuls a harsh yank, more to get his attention than anything.

Unlike himself, Gavin didn’t seem to be turned on by hair pulling, at least not to the extent that Michael was.

“Ah, ah,” Gavin scolded, giving Michael a stern look that caused the man to squirm. The tone of his voice also left no room for argument, and Michael averted his eyes, practically biting down on his tongue to hold back a moan. “Be good, Michael. You told me to do what I wanted to you, and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“When I said that, I didn’t mean tease me,” Michael choked out, but he didn’t really mean what he was saying. In his mind, the teasing only made Gavin that much sexier, that much more controlling, that much more amazing.

However, he was still Michael, and that made it almost impossible for him to give up without a fight.

“You’re so funny,” Gavin wondered aloud as he began to slowly draw his fingers back, pushing them back in just as slowly. “You tell me to do whatever I want, which makes you seem submissive. But then you fight me every step of the way, like you’re not. I don’t know that I’ve ever met anyone quite like you in bed, love.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Michael question, yelping softly when Gavin’s fingers hit just right inside of him. Quickly, Gavin drew his fingers away from that spot, causing Michael to whine.

“It’s a confusing thing,” Gavin replied thoughtfully, and from the way he had positioned his fingers, it seemed as if he was purposely avoiding the spot that would give Michael the most pleasure. That only served to turn Michael on further, knowing that would make it that much better when Gavin finally decided to pleasure him properly. “Not necessarily good, not necessarily bad. Sort of in between.”

Then he was spreading his fingers slightly, stretching Michael a good bit further with the action. That caused Michael’s jaw to drop, his eyes fluttering closed once more. Though he wanted to be able to watch Gavin, the pleasure was just far too much, far too fast, and it made it impossible to focus on anything else.

In what seemed to be a sudden change of heart, Gavin was pulling his fingers out almost completely, shoving them back in much faster and harder than anything previously. Again, Michael arched his back, but this time it was almost completely involuntary.

The previous times he had done such a thing with Gavin, it was to turn the other man on, to encourage him to continue. However, this time it was simply because the pleasure was so amazing that his body wasn’t sure what else to do with itself.

Smiling down at him, Gavin moved his free hand to caress Michael’s face, continuing to slide his fingers in and out, scissoring them slightly from time to time as he maintained the quick pace.

“Does that feel good, love?” He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s cheek.

Michael was incapable of saying anything, not even a choked out word, and so he simply nodded, lips parted as he desperately panted for breath. That was when Gavin slid in a third finger, forcing a broken sob from Michael lips.

Tears were stinging at the corners of the man’s eyes, and he felt almost too overwhelmed to function. Then Gavin’s fingers were fitting inside of him perfectly, bumping up against his prostrate with every movement.

The pleasure such a thing caused was almost too much for Michael, and then Gavin was slowing down his actions. He still moved the digits gently, though he had begun to hum quietly, pressing gentle kisses to Michael’s eyes and face.

“Is it too much?” Gavin asked, and the tenderness in his tone caused Michael to melt even further underneath of him.

“No,” was his only response.

Again Michael opened his eyes, locking eyes with Gavin and watching as an unsure expression crossed his face once more. The sweetness of his concern made Michael’s heart swell, and then he was tugging gently on Gavin’s hair, kissing his lips.

“I’m fine, Gavin,” he said, making sure to shoot the other man a confident smile. For a minute, neither of them said another word, and then Michael was grinding down against Gavin’s fingers, which were still seated inside of him.

Licking his lips, Gavin sucked in a harsh breath, and then he was pumping his fingers into Michael once more. “Do you think you’re ready, love? Think you could take me like this, or do you need more stretching?”

Placing a hand on either side of Gavin’s face, Michael made sure to portray the sureness that he felt. “I’m ready,” he whispered, bumping their noses together gently before kissing him again, gently. “You can fuck me, I want you to fuck me.”

Gavin moaned brokenly at his words, and then he was pulling his fingers out, watching eagerly as Michael whined at the emptiness he suddenly felt. However, Michael attempted to control himself, knowing that though his desperateness might turn Gavin on, it also might concern him.

Watching Gavin closely, Michael shuddered as Gavin squirted another generous amount of lube into his hand, almost immediately moving to work it over his dick, which he had already prepped with a condom.

In that moment, Michael was glad that Gavin had thought ahead, as ridiculous as it had sounded at the time. He didn’t want to have to wait for Gavin a second longer than he had to.

Once Gavin felt he was well enough prepared, he wiped his hand on the bedsheets, causing Michael to make an irritated noise. “Asshole, what the fuck-”

Cutting his words off by pressing their lips together, Gavin shot Michael a cocky look. “If you were about to say something about having to wash the sheets now, common sense would say that after we come you’re going to have to do that anyways.”

For a minute, Michael paused, an irritated expression on his face. “You’re annoying.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m right.”

Though Michael wanted to come up with a harsh retort, when Gavin moved Michael’s legs to wrap around his waist, lining himself up and placing his hands on either side of Michel’s head, he couldn’t even force himself to be annoyed.

“Fine,” Michael said quietly, swallowing heavily as he looked up at the other man. “You’re not wrong.”

“Damn right I’m not,” Gavin retorted, and then Michael felt the head of his cock pressing against his entrance. Sucking in a harsh breath of air, Michael couldn’t help himself from moaning at the sensation, which in turn caused Gavin to chuckle softly.

“I’ve hardly done anything yet, Michael,” Gavin said quietly, pressing himself forward the tiniest bit more. “And you’re already moaning?”

“D-don’t make me kill you,” Michael muttered, pulling Gavin down to kiss him roughly as the other man began to properly push into him. Once the head of his cock was fully inside, Gavin paused, studying Michael’s face intently.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “Do you need me to wait?”

Michael’s emotions concerning that were conflicted- if he was being honest with himself, it wouldn’t hurt him to wait a bit. However, his body wanted more, and it wanted more now, and Michael’s brain agreed.

“No, don’t wait,” Michael said with a shake of his head. “Don’t stop, please.” He could tell that his words were slightly shaky, despite his best attempts to stabilize them. For a second, he worried that Gavin would decide against his request because of it.

However, a moment later Gavin was nodding once more, slowly but surely beginning to push himself in. Michael could feel himself relaxing at that, allowing himself to feel every inch of Gavin as he slid into him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever- Michael was sure he had never felt something like this- Gavin was fully seated inside of him. He played gently with Michael’s hair as he waited, and his entire body was covered in sweat.

“Y-you- you can move,” Michael said, almost immediately, and Gavin didn’t look convinced.

“Michael-”

“You can fucking move, dipshit,” Michael snapped, his words trailing off into a moan for what wasn’t the first time that night. “I wouldn’t tell you that you couldn’t do something if you couldn’t fucking do it-”

Gavin was cutting off his words at that, by pulling out before slamming back in, much harder than Michael had been expecting.

If he had been thinking clearly, Michael would have been embarrassed by the noise that he made. Fortunately for him, he wasn’t thinking straight, and the only thing on his mind was the pleasure of the situation.

“Fuck Gavin,” he breathed, grinding his ass back against where Gavin was gently rolling his hips. “Please, holy fuck, please do that again.”

There wasn’t so much as a moment’s hesitation before Gavin complied, pulling himself back before slamming forward, even harder than the previous time. The thrusts were still slow, but Michael didn’t care, not then. In that moment, all that mattered was the slide of Gavin’s dick inside of him, and he didn’t care how he got it.

Luckily for both of them however, Gavin soon grew tired of the slow pace. It was quite obvious to Michael that the other man was just as, if not more turned on than he was, and that only made it that much better for both of them.

Michael didn’t even have to beg for Gavin to start moving faster and harder, though that didn’t stop him from doing it anyways.

As soon as the intensity had started to increase, Michael’s brain was practically shutting down, his mind and mouth almost completely disconnected. Michael said things without thinking, without so much as knowing he was doing it, and those same words only served to work Gavin up further.

“Come on, come on, Gavin,” Michael mumbled, the words practically running together with the speed he was speaking them. “Fuck me, fuck me so hard. You feel so fucking good, shit, I’m going to remember this, want to remember. Make me feel it tomorrow, know you can do it, already think I will.”

With every thrust, Michael was pushing back against Gavin’s dick, trying to get as much of the other man inside of him as he could, even when Gavin was fully inside of him.

It didn’t take too long for both of the men to begin to feel close, and by that time, neither of them had spoken for a long while. Both were far too caught up in the situation, too caught up in the pleasure, to even so much as mumble some sort of encouraging phrase.

Then, when Michael was right on the edge, he managed to to choke out some words, even in his desperation. “I’m close,” he gasped, fingers digging deeply into Gavin’s shoulders. “Oh shit, Gavin, fuck, I’m so close, I’m right- fuck, make me come. Please, please, please.”

His begging quickly became something of a chant, and Gavin only grunted in return.

That was when Gavin finally wrapped a hand around Michael’s own dick, which had been sorely neglected throughout most of their time together. Several strokes, perfectly timed with Gavin’s thrusts, was all it took for Michael to let go, arching his back and moaning so loudly he was sure he would get noise complaints the next day.

However, he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially not when Gavin came a few minutes later, filling the condom and biting down on Michael’s shoulder roughly in order to hold back the moans.

For several long moments, the two only lay there, both panting heavily in their attempts to recover. After what seemed like hours, though in reality was probably only a few minutes, Gavin was pulling out of Michael, tying off the condom before disposing of it in a trash bin that sat beside Michael’s bed.

Then the other man was collapsing next to him, head resting on the same pillow as Michael’s. Rolling to face Gavin, Michael tried to sort through his thoughts, that became even more confusing when Gavin leaned in and kissed him.

“What the fuck just happened?” Michael asked finally, blinking several times.

“Well," Gavin said. "You were trying to avoid your ex, and we ended up fucking.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Michael retorted, rolling his eyes before laughing quietly. “I’m not an idiot.”

Gavin only shrugged at that, though he chuckled softly. “You asked.”

“Right, I guess I did,” Michael replied, eyes locked with Gavin’s as he tried to determine what would be the best thing to say just then. “But I guess I meant more- what do we do now?”

The other man seemed to consider that for a minute, knitting his eyebrows together and looking thoughtful as he studied Michael’s face. “Well,” he said finally, “I could start by giving you my phone number, and you could give me yours. And, if you’d like, we could try a proper date.”

There wasn’t any arguing that Gavin’s words had surprised Michael, but before Gavin had a chance to take it back, Michael was nodding. “I think I would like,” he said confidently, placing a hand on the side of Gavin’s face and leaning in to kiss him once more. Then he was pausing, before giggling softly.

“Oh, and Gav?”

“Hmm?”

“I guess you don’t have to sleep on the couch after all.”


End file.
